Super Smash Bros. (Animated series) (Season 1)
The first season of the adventure-fantasy action comedy-drama animated television series Super Smash Bros. ''premiered on Netflix on April 10, 2020. It consists of twenty-five episodes each of approximately 28 or 32 minutes. The series is based on Nintendo video game franchise, adapted by Masahiro Sakurai (creator and director of the franchise's own installments), Shigeru Miyamoto, Trey Parker and Matt Stone (''South Park's creators). A pilot was presented in private, but has not been released as he is described as "strange and experimental." The story centers on Planet Core, where Master Hand and Crazy Hand guard "The Master Core", an artifact created by one of the 16 warriors who helped defeat Dominus two billion years ago. However, Dominus suddenly returns with more power and begins an invasion at several points in the multiverse; Because of this, Master and Crazy look for the descendants of the warriors to eliminate Dominus once and for all, but when they join them, the differences between them contribute to the advance of the enemy and it is until Tabuu attacks them. After moving away, they all form a united team to be able to counter the Dominu's forces, even without knowing of its potential of its powers. Critics praised the show's production values and voice cast, with specific accolades for Charles Martinet's portrayal of Mario and Luigi. The first season won five of the seven Primetime Emmy Awards for which it was nominated, for Outstanding Animated Program ("Being (Part 2)"), Outstanding Character Voice-Over Performance (Martinet), Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation, Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics ("Mario & Peach's Song") and Outstanding Original Main Title Theme Music (Koji Kondo and Hans Zimmer). Laura Bailey and Matt Stone also received nominations for their voice performances. Plot TBA Episodes Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. (Animated series) episodes Voice cast Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. (Animated series) characters Mario * Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Toadsworth * Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom, Toad, Toadette and Captain Toad * TBA as Princess Daisy of Sarasaland * Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi, Birdo and Professor E. Gadd * Kenny James as Bowser * TBA as Bowser Jr. * TBA as Koopalings (Iggy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Morton, Roy, and Wendy) * TBA as Fawful * TBA as King Pear, Peach's father. * TBA as Queen Consortium Kate, Peach's mother. * TBA as Prince Mark, Peach's younger brother. * TBA as Manoel Mario, Mario and Luigi's father. * TBA as Avelina Naitana, Mario and Luigi's mother. Donkey Kong * Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong * Katsumi Suzuki as Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's nephew. * TBA as King K. Rool * TBA as Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's grandfather. * TBA as Candy Kong * TBA as Dixie Kong * TBA as Wrinkly Kong * TBA as Tiny Kong * TBA as Chunky Kong * TBA as Kiddy Kong * TBA as Lanky Kong Pokémon * Pikachu * Ivysaur * Squirtle * Charizard * Jigglypuff * Pichu * Mewtwo * Lucario * Greninja * Meowth * Wobbuffet Mother/EarthBound * TBA as Ninten, from Mother * TBA as Ana, from Mother * TBA as Lloyd, from Mother * TBA as Ness, from EarthBound * TBA as Paula, from EarthBound * TBA as Jeff, from EarthBound * TBA as Poo, from EarthBound * TBA as Lucas, from Mother 3 * TBA as Claus / Masked Man, from Mother 3 * TBA as Flint, from Mother 3 * TBA as Duster, from Mother 3 * TBA as Kumatora, from Mother 3 * TBA as Giygas, from Mother ''and ''EarthBound * TBA as Pokey or Porky, from EarthBound ''and ''Mother 3 * TBA as Fassad, from Mother 3 Fire Emblem * Category:Unfinished pages